Talk:Unbelievable/@comment-3575890-20140315191821
For this ignorant swine: The mere fact that a person allows sexual connection to be performed on them, does not automatically mean that they are legally consenting. If that person allows sexual connection due to coercion (e.g., under force, threats or fear of force; when he/she is asleep or very intoxicated; if he/she is affected by an intellectual, mental, or physical condition or impairment of a certain nature and degree; when he/she is mistaken about the partner's identity), then he/she is not legally consenting. 128A Allowing sexual activity does not amount to consent in some circumstances37 (1) A person does not consent to sexual activity just because he or she does not protest or offer physical resistance to the activity. (2) A person does not consent to sexual activity if he or she allows the activity because of— (a) force applied to him or her or some other person; or (b) the threat (express or implied) of the application of force to him or her or some other person; or © the fear of the application of force to him or her or some other person. (3) A person does not consent to sexual activity if the activity occurs while he or she is asleep or unconscious. (4) A person does not consent to sexual activity if the activity occurs while he or she is so affected by alcohol or some other drug that he or she cannot consent or refuse to consent to the activity. (5) A person does not consent to sexual activity if the activity occurs while he or she is affected by an intellectual, mental, or physical condition or impairment of such a nature and degree that he or she cannot consent or refuse to consent to the activity. (6) One person does not consent to sexual activity with another person if he or she allows the sexual activity because he or she is mistaken about who the other person is. (7) A person does not consent to an act of sexual activity if he or she allows the act because he or she is mistaken about its nature and quality. (8) This section does not limit the circumstances in which a person does not consent to sexual activity. (9) For the purposes of this section,— allows includes acquiesces in, submits to, participates in, and undertakes sexual activity, in relation to a person, means— (a) sexual connection with the person; or (b) the doing on the person of an indecent act that, without the person's consent, would be an indecent assault of the person. Attempted sexual violation and assault with intent to commit sexual violation are also punished (Article 129).38 Article 129A39 is entitled Sexual conduct with consent induced by certain threats and makes it illegal for a person to have sexual connection with another person or to do an indecent act on another person when the accused knows that the other person has been induced to consent to the connection/act by threat. However a person is guilty of this crime "if (and only if) he or she knows that the other person has been induced to consent" to the sexual connection/indecent act "by an express or implied threat". Subsection (5), (a), (b), © of this article defines "threat" for the purpose of this article. Article 13540 outlaws Indecent assault. Article 13841 outlaws Sexual exploitation of person with significant impairment.